


Cut Short

by Cuora



Series: A Preference for Short Hair [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Female pronouns, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Nothing explicit here, Oikawa being a dramatic dingus, Only a tiny bit, Reader is just not having Oikawa's shenanigans, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sassy Reader, School, Silly, Suggestive Themes, anyways if you see me editing the tags uh don't worry about it lol, but like, just idiots flirting and making slightly dirty jokes and making flirtatious implications, short haired reader, slightly suggestive themes, we still love him tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuora/pseuds/Cuora
Summary: You get a haircut. Oikawa is extremely unhappy about it because it reminds him of a certain someone.Oikawa-type dramatics and shenanigans ensue.F!Reader. Female pronouns and language.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You
Series: A Preference for Short Hair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204820
Kudos: 20





	Cut Short

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been gone for awhile, but here I am again. And this time, I'm writing for Haikyuu! I recently got into it because of a friend of mine (you know who you are) when I mentioned that it was an anime I was considering on watching.
> 
> me: yeah so i was thinking of watching Haikyuu---  
> friend: OHO?!?!?!  
> me: ...ah i'm in danger.
> 
> The idea for this fic came to me when I realized that I basically had Kageyama's haircut. I may be planning on writing a fic about that later (short haired reader series? lmao), but for now, I realized that Oikawa would *hate* my haircut because it would remind him far too much of Kageyama. It doesn't help that I have black hair too. Hence, I feel like he would just badger me forever to change my hair until I pulled something smooth on him.
> 
> So this fic came to me and I wrote it in the span of a few hours LOL However, I still wrote this fic to be vague enough that anyone could read it and insert themselves into it; the main premise is just that the reader now has short hair that is similar to Kageyama's.
> 
> ANYWAYS!! As the description stated this fic depicts a female reader, and the fic uses female pronouns and language (such as words like 'girlfriend'). Please enjoy!

It wasn’t common for Oikawa to be shocked. Feigned and/or exaggerated surprise and fear for the dramatic or comedic effect, yes. However, things that truly shook him to the core were few and far between.

However, the emotions on his face when he walked into the classroom and saw you were unmistakably shock and horror. The moment his eyes fell upon you, his morning greeting to you was cut short and his carefree, blissed-out face suddenly choked, warped into a horrified visage, eyes bulging and mouth gaping.

“What...what happened to your head?” His voice shook as he voiced his question.

The greeting on your lips died as you looked at him quizzically, as if he had asked you a stupid question (and to be fair, in a way he did). “I...what? What do you mean?” you asked.

Oikawa’s index finger suddenly flew in your direction, lightning-quick. “Your hair, your _hair!_ It’s so short!”

Your face twisted further in confusion. “Hah? What’s wrong with short hair?” You ran a hand through your freshly cut hair, enjoying the feeling. Earlier, you had made the executive decision to cut your hair shorter in your third year as a sort of “turning point” thing. Plus, you were getting tired of your old hairstyle, and figured a change would be nice and refreshing.

It was much shorter than your hair had been in recent years; you had it cut in a sort of pixie cut-style with longer bangs that swept to the side. You weren’t used to your ears and neck being so exposed, but it was a welcome new look and looked quite good on you.

Or at least you thought so. Because here Oikawa stood, gawking with an emotion that could only be described as “Ahh what the fuck, my world is being turned upside down”, mumbling and making weird noises that you couldn’t make out.

You sighed and your brow furrowed in annoyance. 

“Tooru, don’t tell me you’re one of those assholes who are all —” you suddenly made a silly face, and your voice pitched lower into something stupidly mocking, _“—’Oh, girls can’t have super short hair! It’s so not cute or feminine! No guy would want to go out with a chick who looks like a dude! Nyeh nyeh!’”_ You puncated your statement by sticking out your tongue and blowing a raspberry before continuing. 

“Because that would be some real bullshit. It’s 2012. We have evolved past the need for gendered haircuts.” you finished your sentence, waving your hand about as if to brush away some invisible nuisance.

Oikawa fervently shook his head, his expression suddenly turning serious and eyes glinting with adoration as he grabbed your raised hand in both of his hands. “No, you misunderstand me (Y/N)! You look beautiful as ever, and that hairstyle suits you wonderfully. You could make anything look good, and this haircut is no exception.” His words held a degree of weight to them, and a light blush lit up your cheeks pleasantly in response to his passionate words. But before you could say thank you, he continued speaking.

“But I _need_ you to change it.”

Your look of befuddlement returned. “But why?!”

Without a single shred of hesitation, Oikawa looked into your eyes and solemnly explained, “Because you look far too much like Tobio-chan.”

You blinked. Kageyama’s face popped into your mind, and suddenly the puzzle pieces fell into place. Now that you stopped to think about it, you _were_ sporting a haircut that was very similar to Kageyama’s...to Oikawa’s former underclassman, rival, and...and Oikawa’s _object of absolute_ **_disdain_** **.**

The face you made must have given away your thoughts and the realization you had. Oikawa surged in front of you, his panicked expression renewed. “You get it now, right?! Right?! There’s no way my absolutely wonderful and beautiful girlfriend can have a haircut like Tobio-chan’s! I won’t allow it!”

You made a face. “Tooru, it’s _my_ hair, not yours! You don’t have a say in what I do with my body!” You weren’t upset so much as you were completely baffled.

He squeezed your hands tighter. “I know, I know! But…” Brown eyes drifted upwards, roving over the shape and the cut before squeezing closed in what appeared to be agony. “But I just can’t! It’s the principle of the thing, darling!”

Oikawa opened his eyes again and threw you the biggest, shiniest, most disarming puppy eyes, complete with a quivering lip and worried eyebrows, that he could muster.

“Please, (Y/N), sweetie, baby, honey, darling, milk bun, love of my life,” his voice dripped with ooey gooey sugary sweet affection, “Won’t you grow it out and get a different style so I won’t have to be reminded of that _brat_ everytime I look at you?” He fluttered his lashes at you in hopes that would help sway you.

The confused look on your face that was rapidly nearing bewildered disgust wordlessly told Tooru your answer, though you still vocalized your refusal for good measure.

=====

You were now very tired.

It could have been upcoming exams, it could have been having to discuss your career path with your teachers and counselors, it could have been researching and sifting through universities, it could have been the weight of having to choose your path in life, it could have been cram school or senioritis or just you experiencing a bout of the blues...

...but you knew damn well why you were so tired. It was because your goddamn boyfriend would _not_ stop trying to convince you to grow your hair out, or he was struggling to be intimate with you to any degree because your hair just reminded him far too much of one Kageyama Tobio.

At first it was funny or at least amusing to you, but now it had become downright vexing. He practically refused to ever be behind you, lest the back of your head remind him too much of a certain volleyball prodigy, and he always had to have your face in view so he would never have to be reminded of Kageyama’s own face.

But even worse than these hoops you had to jump through just to hold hands were his attempts to convince you to change your style. You may have been used to Oikawa’s wheedling and whining, but now it was worse than ever.

“Pleaaase…”

“No.”

“Pleaaaaase…”

“No.”

 _“Baaaby…”_ he whined out pathetically.

The hand you were leaning your chin on switched over to your face and forehead as you silently facepalmed in annoyance.

When you offered no verbal response, Oikawa’s assaults only continued. “Baby pleaaase,” he sounded so distraught, as if your haircut was causing him physical pain, “I’m begging youuu…”

“I **_know_ ** you’re begging me,” you said, your harsh tone cutting through Oikawa’s soft one like butter, “You’ve **_been_ ** begging me for a week straight, Tooru.” Your voice dripped with exasperation.

Exchanges like these happened far too often whenever the two of you were together now. You threw Iwaizumi a look, as if pleading for help, but he merely shrugged and returned a look to you that said _“sorry, you’re on your own”_ and continued eating his lunch, doing his best to tune out Oikawa’s bitching and moaning.

You groaned as Oikawa hung off your shoulder, continuing to wail in your ears and bemoan this horrible twist of fate.

You felt a massive headache coming on.

=====

You dropped your pencil down onto your notebook the moment you finished the last practice problem and took a swig from your now-cold tea. You figured by now you had earned yourself a little break from studying and leaned back in your chair, stretching out your hands towards the ceiling. As you stared at them, the silence was interrupted by the sound of your phone going off.

From the corner of your eye, you caught sight of Oikawa’s name and smiled fondly. Picking up the device, you studied the notification, seeing that he had sent you a picture. You idly wondered if he’d found another meme that reminded him of you or Iwaizumi or the other boys in the volleyball team, or if it was another alien or UFO sighting photo he had came across and wanted to--

Your smile could not have dropped faster as you opened your phone and found an image with a compilation of short to medium women’s hairstyles, the shortest one being a chin-length bob.

 **[10:51pm] dummykawa 💖:** What do you think?

 **[10:51pm] dummykawa 💖:** Aren’t they cute?

 **[10:51pm] dummykawa 💖:** I think they would really suit you, darling~

 **[10:51pm] dummykawa 💖:** Plus!

 **[10:52pm] dummykawa 💖:** More to tug on~

 **[10:52pm] dummykawa 💖:** 😘

Tired, empty eyes stared at the screen for a moment, processing what your boyfriend had just sent you. Your mouth had tightened into a thin line and you tipped your head back into your chair, your eyes closing in exhaustion. You stayed like that for a moment, until your face suddenly broke out into a thin, exaggerated smile as you shook your head and chuckled. Sitting back up, you began to type your response.

 **[10:53pm] you:** Tooru. I say this with the utmost love and respect for you.

 **[10:53pm] you:** What the fuck wwwww*

=====

Presents from Oikawa weren’t necessarily an uncommon or strange thing.

However, when he said he had something for you, you already had your suspicions. The bright, twinkling smile on his face as he bounded over to you only deepened your apprehension. 

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Look at what I’ve got for you!” he said, voice high and singsongy.

You glanced at the paper bag that was thrust towards you as you approached. Taking it from him, you looked inside and raised an eyebrow as you were met with a plastic bag that seemed to contain something. Wanting to see it more clearly, you pulled out the package and inspected it from all angles. You made a face as it slowly dawned on you what it probably was, but you still diligently opened the bag and pulled out its contents. 

In your hand was a wig, a short bobbed wig. You held it up in your hand, staring unblinkingly at it.

Meanwhile, Oikawa was all smiles and sunshine, practically giving off sparkles. “See, isn't it cute? I asked some nice girls at the drama club for it.” he explained, grinning proudly. “What more, I made sure to ask for a short hairstyle since I figured you would want to keep it short! Win-win! Aren’t I such a considerate boyfriend? Go on, say it! Say it!”

During his impassioned explanation, Oikawa had failed to notice your reaction until he peered back at you, his eyes wide and begging for validation and praise. Only then did he notice you vibrating angrily, shaking him out of his moment of triumph and dashing his hopes.

Later, at practice, Iwaizumi raised a brow at you coming into the gymnasium alone and without Oikawa for once, sporting a dark, annoyed expression on your face as you went to help the coach set up. However, his confusion melted into amusement as he witnessed Oikawa limping in moments after you, a big, obvious red bruise forming on his shin.

The sight alone was worth it enough for Iwaizumi to tolerate Oikawa’s dramatic lament about how the wound in his heart hurt more than the wound on his leg, even if only so he could give the setter hell for it.

=====

Oikawa greeted you outside of the gym with a slight pout, but still took your outstretched hand as the two of you walked home together. Even if you had what was in his mind the world’s most despicable haircut (that, as loathe as he was to admit it, still looked absolutely dashing on you), rejected his gracious gift, _and_ kicked him in the shin for aforementioned gracious gift, he still loved you and would never shirk off the responsibility of seeing you home safely.

“I just don’t get it,” he said, voice already drawing out into a whine, “Why are you being so stubborn about this?”

“That’s a question I should be asking you.” you shot back.

His pout deepened as he let out a little “hmph” and tossed his head away from you. “You already know what the problem is.” he mumbled petulantly.

You threw him an easy but mischievous grin. “True. Really, at this point, I’m just doing it out of spite.”

“Uwah! Mean! So mean! My girlfriend is becoming so heartless!” he cried out, “You’re even starting to become like Tobio-chan! I knew it!”

You couldn't help but laugh at his joke, finally gracing him with a bit of interaction with you that wasn’t just you staring at him like he was an insect. Oikawa dropped his faux horrified expression and let himself melt into the sound of your laughter ringing throughout the empty streets.

You tugged him to stop walking as your laughter died down, and he complied. He watched contentedly as you wiped away your tears and smiled up at him.

“Tooru, you beautiful dummy, I love you.”

“Aw, babe,” he crooned sweetly, “You called me beautiful. That means so much, coming from you.”

You pinched his cheek, hard enough to reprimand but not enough to hurt.

“Oy.”

“Owie-ow-ow, sorry, sorry!”

You let out a sigh. “This is why you’re also a dummy.” Oikawa let out a good-natured laugh at that.

His hand went to yours, gently coaxing you to stop pinching him. You acquiesced, allowing him to take your hand to uncurl it so he could kiss your palm. Warm, brown eyes full of affection glanced up at you, and warmth welled up within you.

“I love you too.” He pressed another kiss to your palm.

“Despite the haircut?”

“Despite the haircut."

You chuckled, drawing closer to Oikawa and prompting him to lean down for a kiss. He obeyed, shutting his eyes and soaking in the feeling of your lips on his as you kissed him softly and tenderly. When you pulled away, you smiled fondly at him. “You know, I have an idea on how to help the both of us.” you started.

He quirked a brow at you, and his smile became a fraction more amused. “Oh?”

“If the problem is that this haircut is associated with Kageyama-kun,” you dragged a fingertip down his cheek, tracing his jawline and causing him to shiver slightly, “Then all I need to do is form some new, stronger, more _pleasant_ associations with me.” You broke out into a toothy grin.

“That way, you won’t have to be reminded of ‘that brat’,” you continued, using air quotes, “Sound good to you?” You punctuated your words with a slight tilt of your head and a wink.

Oikawa could get behind that, and met your cheeky smile with a grin of his own as he practically swept you up for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> *”W” tends to be used in Japan instead of abbreviations like “LOL”, so “wwwww” is like a signifier for laughing a lot or something to the effect and meaning of “lolololol”.
> 
> Some miscellaneous notes: It's implied that reader is a 3rd year like Oikawa and Iwaizumi, as well as probably their team's manager, hence why reader is more or less familiar with who Kageyama is, why they walk to practice with Oikawa, why Oikawa walks them home after practice, etc. It's up to you if you want to imagine reader as someone who is a childhood or middle school friend of Oikawa and Iwaizumi's. ANYWAYS!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Shoutout to all my short-haired homies LOL (ゝω･)7 I see you~


End file.
